White Snow
by guamgirl
Summary: sakura flees from evil mother finds herself in a house in the middle of the woods with three guys a talking bird and a prince who some how always comes at the wrong time!Whats a girl to do!
1. Chapter 1 wishing flower

White Snow

AN/ I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura Or the plot of Snow White.

Ch. One "Icy Spring"

Where should I begin? Uh yeah!

Once upon a time there was a small town called Lavina ,which was governed by a Lord and Lady.  
The Lady of the town was named Rashiana who was the fairest in all the land. She would often consult her magic hand mirror to make sure know one was more beautiful which had made her vain.

When Sakura was six the Lord had died from a common sickness. Rashiana continued to raise Sakura like any loving mother but she feared that when Sakura became older she would surpass her own beauty. She gave Sakura her own set of daily chores and never let her wear anything that would show off her trade mark eyes.

Now this story starts the day after young Sakura's sixteenth birthday.

We see small mansion with an elaborate garden. We zone in to a young girl scrubbing the back steps which leads to the garden. The girl is Sakura and see has hip length amber and green eyes.  
While she's working on the steps she's singing a light tune to make the time seem shorter.

_Somewhere, sometime  
My love will come and find me.  
Somewhere, sometime  
I will be waiting patiently.  
I'll hope, I'll dream  
and I'll be wishing happily._

_My prince will come and he will say  
that he has finally found me._

_Somewhere, sometime  
My love will come and find me.  
He'll take me in his gentle arms  
and hold me lovingly._

Unbeknownst to her a young man had heard her voce and he went to investigate.

Sakura's pov

I continued to hum the song as I went to the well near by to fill the bucket back up. I tied the rope to the bucket and tossed it down into the well. I wiated for it to sink then slowly pulled it back up.

"Hello Fair lady."

"Ah!" I shouted letting go of the rope as I saw a man on the other side of the well.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" he said ruffling his messy brown hair.

"You just startled me. Not many men come around her." I began to pull the bucket up again.

I couldn't help but get this weird feeling when he talked to me. I get it a lot when the young men from the village talk to me.

"Is it a bad that I came?" he said moving to the right a few paces. I in turn moved to the right too kepping the same distance so that the well separated us.

I answered him with my head down looking into the darkness of the well "I'm not sure yet".

"Your voice is very enchanting."He said this looking into the well too.

"I get that a lot" I blushed at his compliment.

As if he sensed my nervousness he said "Do you know how to have this well grant your wish? It's pretty easy if you ask me.  
My eyes widened as I look at him, surprise by his comment.

"What is your name?"

"Shyoran. Do you know how to make a wish?" He looked up at me and I could clearly see his amber eyes. They were enchanting.  
I shook my head.

He plucked a flower from a near by bush and held it in his hand. "Well you take A flower and you whisper your wish to it. Then you toss it in" He handed the flower to me over the well and I took it carefully.  
"Try it."

I brought the flower to my lips and whispered to it my wish then I lightly tossed it into the well.

"What did you wish for?" he asked Tilting his head ever so slightly.

"If I tell you then it won't come true."

At this he laughed. It was a light laugh but pleasant to hear. I noticed that he was handsome, especially when he was like this.  
"I think I should leave." I said quickly heading to the back door.

"Must you leave now?" He asked Walking up to the steps.

I opened the door and answered "Yes".

"May I have Your name?"  
I walked in and before I shut the door I told him my name.  
"Sakura"

Mean while in Rashiana's room. she paced the room wearing a dark maroon dress which brought out her long midnight black hair. She grabed the mirror from on top of her bed and held it to her chest.  
"It can't be true! It must be a mistake."  
She now moved the mirror to her face.

"Mirror! Who's the fairest in the land?" Usually the answer was "you" but today it was the "Sakura" that the hallow voice replied.

"That can't be?" "Beauty is not all made up from appearances."It replied.  
"Lanka" she screamed as she tossed the mirror back onto her bed.

The door opened and a middle aged man with glasses and graying hair stepped in. "Yes, my Lady?"  
"I have a job for you."  
"What is it my Lady?"

"Take Sakura to the edge of the forest and dispose of her."said Rashiana. "My Lady! I can't do that!"fugitaka exclaimed. "You will or you will feel pain much worse then death!" She said sending him a glare.  
"Yes my Lady."he said bowing his head.  
"If you disapoint me I might have a new test subject."she said softly. Lanka gulped and said good day to the lady glad he could leave on a good point. Still he heard Rashianas last words.

"Noone will be more beautiful then me!"

Not with my help he wispered with a smirk as he walked the empty halls.

Guamgirl: That was the first chapter! What do you think! I was waching Snow White and I wanted to write a

sorta wierd version i only warn you to go with the flow. I hope to make it vary fun!

All suggestions are welcome!

See you soon (I hope)

Pudding!


	2. Chapter 2 a walk in the woods

White Snow

by guamgirl

Chapter 2

"a walk in the woods"

"Sakura! Are you in here?" Lakan yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm by the stove." she answered as she continued to cut shapes out of the dough she had made.

"Umm..cookies!" he exclaimed as he stole a fresh one of a plate.

"Hey! Those are for dessert" Sakura yelled almost throwing the rolling pin at him.

"What's the harm in one?" he asked as he liked his fingers clean.

"I want enough for all of the staff you dummy!" She teased as she put another bach in the oven.

Lakan was like a younger brother to her. You could almost say she spoils him even though it doesn't look that way.

"Martha! Can you finish up the cookies for Sakura? I need to do something with her."

"You owe me!" Martha yelled back as she pushed Sakura out of the kitchen and stood at her post.

"Thank you babe!" Lakan answered giving her a wink.

"Lakan stop being a flirt and tell me what you are up to." Sakura said as she held her hands to her waist.

"I'll tell you in your room."

P

u

d

d

I

n

g

"She want's me disposed" Sakura screeched jumping up from her bed.

"Shhhhhh!" Lakan warned.

"Sorry"

"I suggest you hide in the forest till your mother forgets all about you."

"That's the best choice for me at the moment." Sakura sighed.

"Lina made you a nice simple green dress the other day. This will be the perfect time to wear it."Lakan said as he grabbed it out of the dresser.

"How can you think of clothes"Sakura exclaimed.

"This way every old lady will let you stay at her place for free." he said as if it where obvious.

P

U

d

d

I

n

g

"God I'm am so lost! Who convinced me to do this? Oh yeah! Lakan!" Sakura complained as she trudged on through the forest carrying a bag of food. The sun was all most gone behind the horizon and Sakura had to sleep on the ground with only a small blanket. She was so uncomfortable she could hardly sleep a wink. To make it worse, when she used the bathroom in the mourning some animal snitched her food. Of course, Sakura is a determined girl and she didn't turn back. She just keep on walking forward hoping she will find someone soon. She didn't on till the next afternoon. A cottage appeared in front of her and she made her way to the comforting looking house. She thought it odd though that a nice looking cottage with a porch would be in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the forest.

She only managed two knocks on the door before she collapsed from hunger and strain in front of the door. If she was awake she would have heard a light voice say  
"Toya, May you answer the door?"

The voice was answered by a masculine one that moved towards the door. "Who would be at the door in the first place?"

The door opened to reveal a tall, dark brown haired man with brown eyes.  
"What the hell" he exclaimed shocked.  
"Toya! Watch your language!" said a young man who now stood beside him giving him a glare.  
"But Yukito, there is a girl sleeping on our porch. I think that calls for some swearing."  
"The poor girl! She looks completely wiped out."Yukito said as he looked down at the girl.  
"Tell me about it." Toya said as he picked her up gently.

"Go put her in your bed, please." Yukito ordered as he went to finish the dishes.  
"What! Why my bed!" Toya exclaimed with his face in shock.  
"Because she's obviously tired and needs to rest." Yukito stated looking over his shoulder."Fine then" Toya sighed trudging down a near by hall to his room."Thank you" he replied smiling to himself."Hey Yukito, who was at the door?" another young man asked as he came down the stairs with a book in his hand."Oh, just a girl, Yamazaki."

"Okay" He replied starting to head back uo the stairs.  
"Hey, may you help me out in the garden?" Yukito asked as he dried off his hands and walked to the backdoor."Sure" Yamazaki sighed as he followed him outside the house and closed the door."Where do everybody go?" Toya asked the now empty house.

P

U

d

d

I

n

g

Sakura woke up slowly and looked around her. She saw a window to her right and three doors.  
Two were on her left and one was in front of the bed.  
"I take it someone found me." Sakura said as she slide off the bed. The room was lightly lit by the moonlight coming in. She tried the door in front of the bed only to find a closet filled with guy clothes.  
"What's behind door number two?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
That door lead her out into a hallway filled with pictures of nature.  
"Someone's obsessed with the woods."  
She walked out into what looked like a living room/kitchen. There was a fireplace by the right corner with a fire that was almost out and a dark green sofa in front of it.

Sakura walked up to the couch and saw a man sleeping with a blanket tossed on to the ground.  
"It was nice of him to let me sleep in his bed." Sakura said to herself as she grabbed the blanket and spread it back over him.  
"This fire could definitely use a helping hand." Sakura grabbed some wood from the pile by the fireplace and the bellow. She crouched in front of the fireplace and began to revive the pathetic excuse for a fire. She turned her head and found the man who was on the couch now sitting next to her staring at the fire.

"Hello?" Sakura said softly.  
He turned to her and his brown eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

p

u

d

d

I

n

g

author note: the pudding going down is to separate scene switches because it won't let me have a huge spaces.

hey readers!

I know it hasn't gotten funny yet but I'm leading to it.

I would love to hear any comments or suggestions or compliments(if there are any!)

I might be a little slow on updating because I'm very busy and I'm still finding out where

I want to go with this fic.

SOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW !

Love you all!

Pudding!


End file.
